


Kisses in a Corner

by somnambulistic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulistic/pseuds/somnambulistic
Summary: Luke doesn't always like all of the things Michael talks him into.





	Kisses in a Corner

” _I promise, it will be fun! If it’s not fun, you can teach me how to knit and I’ll have to listen to you and do it with you.”_

 

It _wasn’t_ fun. Not at all. Sure, Michael had a lot of nice and good ideas that were pleasant even for Luke, like playing Little Big Planet instead of something that involved guns and violence or the creepy sort of artificial intelligence. But this time Michael had managed to talk Luke into doing this. Sure, it wasn’t so serious, but it wasn’t fun. And dates are supposed to be fun, right? At least he could not have some knitting company. 

 

Luke, quite troubled with his thoughts, noticed someone walking and quickly tried to hide his long frame behind a wall before anyone could see him, and in other words, shoot him. 

 

He glanced around the dark place, trying to spot a cloud of bright blue hair – as it was at the time. Luke had dyed Michael’s hair the night before, but it was hard to find him. He was so busy trying to find his boyfriend of two years, he hadn’t heard Michael behind him. 

 

”Boo.” Michael poked Luke’s side and glanced around the wall. ”They still haven’t got you? I’m surprised.” 

 

Luke pouted. He wasn’t that bad at laser tagging, was he? Michael nodded as if he had heard Luke’s thoughts. ”I am _not_ that bad. I’m just too tall to not to be clumsy. Where were you?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and grinned like the Cheshire cat. ”Come on, we’re going to get killed if we keep standing here. I’ll protect you from the others. And we’ll get your favorite take-out food after this, okay?” 

 

Luke was extremely happy with it and followed Michael, trying to keep his balance as they moved around. ”But I don’t really understand, what’s the point of –”

 

Suddenly, Michael stopped walking forward and pulled Luke to a corner, hidden from other people. Luke didn’t even realize what had happened until he was pressed between the wall and his grinning boyfriend. ”What are you doing,” he muttered cautiously. Michael stared at Luke, and Luke could feel blood rushing to color his cheeks light pink.

 

Even though they had dated for more than two years, Luke still got the same feeling in his stomach every time he was around Michael. The same butterflies. And the same fireworks, every time they kissed. And that’s what they ended up doing.

 

It’s not like Luke didn’t like kissing Michael. It was his insecurities and social anxiety and the constant worry about other people’s prejudicial thoughts. But this, he didn’t mind – it was dark, there was no one around to be seen and he was in a desperate need of a kiss.

 

Michael’s lips were soft but chapped – as they were always. He smelled like cinnamon and cardamom (they had baked before going laser tagging) and his hands were on Luke’s neck and in his hair and Luke was slowly losing his mind and he couldn’t think about anything but Michael.

 

”I love you,” Luke muttered out between kisses and felt Michael smiling against his lips. "You could talk me into a murder with that face."

 

”Love you too, idiot,” the blue-haired boy grinned, rose his laser tag gun and shot Luke in the chest. "Seems like _y_ _ou_ talked _me_ into a murder with that face of yours." Luke was in a shock – he was shocked, but not surprised. It was something so _Michael-_ ish to do. Make out with Luke against a wall at the laser tag place, shoot him and then walk away (even if it was just a couple of feet away from Luke). ”Come on, we don’t have the whole day if you’re still planning to get your food! Stop pouting, I couldn't stand seeing you so sad about being here.”

 

All Luke did was smile and take Michael’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers. ”You’re a complete fool, Michael.”

 

”Only for you, though.”


End file.
